


One Sick Eel

by Floyd_Does_Writing



Series: FloyRid Future Shenanigans That Make Sense If You Read Them In This Order [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engaged characters, Floyd being Floyd, M/M, Riddle being a tsundere, Sick Character, Sickfic, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing
Summary: Floyd got sick and Riddle plays nurse to help his fiance.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: FloyRid Future Shenanigans That Make Sense If You Read Them In This Order [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079141
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	One Sick Eel

**Author's Note:**

> I actually managed to get to 800+ words this time... I'm proud.

It was cold. It was wet. There was so much rain beating on the windows of their small apartment that it sounded like there was one heck of a hurricane outside, despite the Rose Kingdom being so far inland.  
Inside the apartment was a large room, a medium-sized bed right beside the window. This room was carefully and thoughtfully decorated with a strange, yet charming combination of seashells and flowers; light purples accented with pale shades of blue and turquoise; beautiful reds accented with black and gold. The bed was covered by a sea green comforter, small flowers patterned on the soft fabric. Under the comforter was a certain, and very salty, tall teal-haired eel man.

Floyd was sick. With what type of illness, that was uncertain; sitting next to him, on the bed, was his red-haired fiance, Riddle. Riddle was tenderly stroking his beloved eel's hair, which was matted with so much sweat that it felt almost like he had gotten out of a pool. The redhead, whether he would admit it or not, was quite worried about Floyd, as the eel had rarely, if ever, gotten sick. Especially not so badly that he was bedridden, sweating so much that his hair was soaking wet. Riddle, worried, placed his head upon the eel's forehead. His fever was high, hot to the touch and a very thick layer of sweat upon his brow. Riddle bit his lip, he had never seen his beloved so weak, so fragile.... His face was almost expressionless, silver eyes dulled over. He decided to speak up.  
"Fl... Floyd...," Riddle started, his voice soft and worried, "do you... want anything? Some warm broth... or, or maybe a cold compress?"  
The eel's eyes, which are usually a bright gold on the right and deep olive on the left, now dull with illness, looked up into the beautiful silver. He coughed, heavy and harsh, before speaking.  
"Eeehhhh.... the broth would be great, Goldfish... but I'm prolly not strong enough to drink it myself yet...," he said.  
Riddle turned slightly pink in anger; of course Floyd would counter with something so obvious! He KNEW that Riddle would have to feed Floyd the broth, spoonful by spoonful.... Riddle got up, going to the kitchen to heat up some broth for his beloved eel.  
"I am going to go prepare the broth for you. Normally a comment like that would have made me behead you, even though we are engaged. But, as you are bedridden with illness, I must take some extra precautions so that you don't get overstressed and your illness begins to worsen...."  
"Aight, Goldfish....~"  
With a slight scoff, Riddle swiftly left the room to go heat up the broth.

After the broth had been heated to the perfect temperature, Riddle went back into the bedroom to give Floyd the broth. He set the bowl on the nightstand and pulled a chair next to the bed. Floyd had been waiting, quite impatiently to be honest, for Riddle to get back. The eel gave his small, red-headed fiance a sad, maybe even needy look.  
"I missed you, Goldfish...."  
"How?! It has only been fifteen minutes!"  
"I get lonely without you...~"  
"Hmph! Just because you have fallen ill doesn't mean I should pamper you like you're an infant. I am only doing so because I love you."  
Riddle's true feelings behind his statement were enhanced by his pink-tinged cheeks and small smile. He didn't feel like he truly needed to pamper Floyd until he was well again; he was only doing so because he cared about his fiance and wanted him to recover as quickly as possible. Floyd managed a small, husky chuckle from deep within his sore throat.  
"Goldfishie is so cute when he's trying to hide how worried he is....~"  
This just made Riddle's cheeks flush a bright red.  
"I am NOT worried, I just don't want you to get so sick that you stop functioning normally!"  
"Yeah, yeah, just gimme the broth already, Goldfishie...~"  
Riddle scoffed. He started by propping Floyd's head up by the headboard by stacking the pillows onto each other. He started giving Floyd the broth slowly, pouring it from the bowl and watching the liquid go down through that thick throat of his. Once all the broth was gone from the bowl, barely a drop left in the fine dish of golden-coated porcelain, Floyd smiled. It wasn't a weak smile like from before, but it was like he had regained some of his typical, Floyd-ish charm. How he was before he had gotten so sick. Seeing the light spark back into the eel's eyes brought Riddle some sort of feeling; it wasn't necessarily pride or the like, but it was more akin to relief added on to accomplishment. He had helped his fiance on the road to recovery.


End file.
